


Black Holes and New Families

by FadeObsessed



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadeObsessed/pseuds/FadeObsessed
Summary: Fyre Williams comes from a world that no longer exists, it was eaten up by a black hole after her parents proved the Multiverse Theory correct. Just before it was destroyed her parents threw her through a portal along with their research in hope of helping the next universe. So here she is, falling from the sky towards a city and just before she hits the ground a red an gold figure grabs her.





	1. Goodbye

A blast shakes the house, weakening its foundation. A mother and father scramble to the basement where their latest invention lays. Between the huddled parents is a young girl no more than 16 years old with caramel skin and curly dark blue hair. Tear fall down the faces of the people while the house falls apart around them. 

"Get the system start while I prep her!" Her mother commanded. Her father nodded frantically before running to a table with paper scattered about and multiple old computer are piled around. Her focus is pulled from the site of her frantic father and put on her mother who is handing her a leather bound notebook that looks filled to the brim. 

"I need you to keep this with you, okay?" Her mother has a sad smile accompanying her words. 

"What is this?" The daughter asks. 

"A book of our compiled research that can hopefully prevent what's happening to our world from happening to other universes." Her father calls from across the small room. 

"The multiverse theory?" She asks. 

The mother opens her mouth as if to say something but another whooshing and rumble interrupt their conversation as the upper level is being pulled up. 

"Is it ready, Henry?" The mother asks, shaken. 

"It can only take one, Cecil." He said gravely. 

Next to the daughter a light beam flashes next to her before expanding into a what looks like a tear looking down into another world. 

Her parents approach her and kiss their daughter on the head with tears and their eyes and hope in their hearts. 

"We love you!" Her mother sobs. Collapsing into an embrace with her family. 

"From the moment you entered his world you became our entire universe. Never forget that!" Her father yells over the chaos that is slowly reaching them. The daughter looked up at her father and memorizing the tears falling down his caramel skin while his salt and pepper hair gets messed up by the unrelenting wind, and bold brown eyes covered by a pair of glasses that make his eyes looks bigger than they should. Next her gaze falls on the mother whose light blonde hair has fallen out of its usually perfect bun and pale white skin dotted with wrinkles from late night researches. 

They motion towards the tear created by the beam. They smother her in a hug one last time before shoving her into the tear. 

"No!" She screams as the tear begins to decrease in size. 

As it closes she sees her parents embrace one last time before a black mass descends on the small room swallowing the contents. It lets out a mighty roar just before the tear closes completely. 

One second passes and she is in complete darkness before another tear opens up and reveals a city view from above. She's still processing what happens and her body doesn't react till it feels wind whooshing by as he body falls out of the sky on towards a busy city intersection. Her scream rips through the city as on-lookers watch a girl fall from the sky.


	2. Interrupted Peace

It had been a good week. Not many villains trying to end or take over the world. Everything was great until it was interrupted. 

"There's a female falling from the sky 2 blocks from the tower. A tear in the universe seems to have been her entry point. Six minutes before she'll hit the ground." Friday's voice rang through the top floors, alerting the avengers. 

"I got it guys!" Tony said as he jumped off the towers helipad. His armor latching onto him second later. Just as he was about hit the sidewalk his thrusters activated and launched him into the air. A tear in the universe, that was new.

"Rogers in the command center." Steve's voice chimes in his helmet. His voice rough with heavy breathing. Heavy rustling could be heard before it stopped and Steve let out an 'oof'.

"How did you get there so quick- WERE YOU AND BARNES FUCKING IN THE CONTROL ROOM?!" Tony screeched as he flew past skyscrapers. 

"Yes." Bucky said in a sultry voice. 

"Wha- No! No we didn't we were strolling past." Steve stammered. 

"We were on our way to fuck." Bucky grumbles. Tony feels like he can hear the pout that's probably taking place on his face 

"Let's stay on mission, guys!" Steve desperately tries to change the subject. 

"Right, falling girl." Bucky says. 

"It can't be that hard to catch someone." Tony says defiantly. He nears the falling girl and reaches out to catch her up he misses and her blue hair and screeching voice whiz past him faster then he anticipated. 

"Tony, you can't just let her fall into your arms. At the speed she's going at, she'll break a bone if she falls onto your metal suit." Steve says, voice starting to sound uneasy as she near closer to the ground. 

"You got a net in that suit of yours?" Bucky asks. 

"No, but I think one someone who can help. Friday, contact Peter and tell him to web up a net between those four buildings." Tony looks down at the four edges of the buildings, scanning to check if this could work. 

By now the girl had fainted and was getting dangerously close to the ground. A flash of blue and red weaves through skyscrapers then began webbing up a net between the four building where the girl was tumbling down towards. 

"Calculations are correct and expect her to land over the intersection." Friday's monotone voice assured. 

"All done Mr. Stark!" Peter said excitedly. 

Spider-Man climbed onto a glass window near the net. The girl's body finally touched down on the webbing. Her body bounced but with a quick scan from Friday, everything seemed to be fine, nothing broken. 

"Alright, Tony grab the girl and you and Peter can head back." Steve said. 

"Aye Aye Captain!" Tony boasted. He can hear Steve scoff but the feed cuts just as the scoff turns into a groan. 'Thank god' he thinks to himself. 

"See you at the tower, Sir!" Peter begins swinging from skyscraper to skyscraper. 

Tony flies down and scoops up the girl then speeds off to the helipad of the tower. He looks down and takes a good look at the girl. She was young with blue hair and caramel skin, appearance seeming to be unaffected by falling down to earth. He also notices a leather-bound book peeking out of her beat up leather jacket. He takes it out and opens up a compartment in his suit for safe keeping. Clad in his iron man suit he takes the elevator down to the medical floor. There he meets Dr. Cho who Friday contacted. 

"We'll take her and notify you and the team when she wakes." She says in a soft and calming voice. 

"Thank Helen." Tony says as he lays the young girl down on a stretcher a crew of nurses bring in. He watched as they walk away. Once they're out of sight he rushes to his lab, eager to find out what she was doing up there. 

When he enters his lab his suit flys apart and to its designated spot on its display stand. It drops the notebook in his grasp as he flys away. He puts up a chair to a metal table and examines the title page. 

"The Multiverse Theory by Loretta and Fredrick Williams."

Tony had heard of this before but ignored it because the scientists who did the research were usually washed up professors that lost their tenure because they went streaking with some students. He spent an hour or two reading through Loretta and Fredrick's experiments. They somehow were able to open tears into other universes with being detected for a while. Tony was fascinated. 

Then he was pulled back to reality by Bucky. Once again asking for his arm cleaner.

"Why are you cleaning your arm again? I just fixed it this morning." Tony asked. 

Bucky lifted his arm, shiny with some substance. "Lube!" He announced as he walked out of the lab. 

"Friday contact Bruce and ask him to come down here." Tony asked quickly in hope of forgetting his earlier conversation. Friday assured that Bruce was on his way so Tony continued to read the notebook. He would really like to test this out. There was a risk, there always was. He had still yet to get to the part where the girl came into play. He hoped she would wake soon so he could ask his laundry list of questions. Bruce entered the lab silently and peered over Tony's shoulder, startling the man.

"Jesus Bruce!" Tony put a hand over his arc reactor for dramatic effect. Bruce rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to the notebook.

"What's that?" His voice soft and eyes curious.

"Remember that girl falling from the sky?" Bruce nodded.

"She entered our world through a tear and this book is the research of two scientists who, I think, cracked the theory of multiverse." Tony gestured wildly with his hands.

"That's impossible." Bruce said with disbelief.

"Bruce, we fought aliens down the street a few years ago. I doubt another universe is impossible." Tony put the notebook in Bruce's hands. Bruce flipped through the pages, his eyes widening every few seconds. Just as they were about to discuss Friday came over the speaker.

"Dr. Cho is requesting the presence on the medical floor in room 107." 

The avengers silently but boldly walk down to the room, turning heads of the staff despite their frequent visits. Everyone except Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Tony were still suited up from training. They silently file in behind their captain with his sergeant behind him. The girl on the bed is sat up and clearly uneasy. Her breathing is rapid and her eyes are wide. Steve steps forward knowing what it feels like to wake up in a strange place, and no Tony, it's not a euphemism. The team stays back so to now crowd the girl and cause her further anxiety. 

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Steve. You are currently in a hospital after you fell out of the sky." He says. "You got a name?" 

"Fyre Williams." She said tensely. "Where are we?"

"You're in New York in the avengers tower, on the medical floor to be precise." Tony said.

"New York? Is that what you're universe is called?" Her shoulders seem to ease and her eyes become curious. Steve looks confused and looks back at Bruce and Tony who look like toddlers who are finally meeting their favorite disney character.

"New York is a city and we don't quite know what our universe is called but we live on the planet earth and New York is a city." Tony excitedly explains.

"Well my mom named the universes, they're in my book- WHERE IS MY BOOK?!" Her blue hair turn into blue flames startling the group into defensive position except for Black Widow who has her widow bites pointed at her. Her breathing is erratic and her fists clench at her sides. No body had noticed yet but the floor slowly began to vibrate, her abilities still weak from the fainting. Thor noticed immediately and came to a shocking and horrifying realization.

"If you put the fire out...I'll be less opposed to giving it to you," Steve elbows Tony and gestures to the girl with fire for hair who is increasingly getting more angry. "I take that back, I'll definitely give it to you"

She seems to still be furious and offended until Thor steps forward, looking shaken, and offers her two purple Sno Balls. Clint looks at them before quickly patting his pocket and throwing Thor a look of utter betrayal. She looks at the cakes then at the golden-haired god before her hair settles and returns to its previous state. Tony holds out the book and she calmly takes it.

"Did you understand any of this?" She asks the avengers with a raised eyebrow.

"We haven't gotten very far in the notes yet." Bruce admits. She nods silently. She was still very uncertain of her surroundings. It was so different from back home. In this room there is no contact to nature, only the large window. None of them seems to have natural abilities seeing as they all turned to materials in order to defend themselves. Pleased with her odds she begins happily eating the purple cakes.

"I think it'd be best if we spoke. I was...put here, so to say, to prevent something." She advised in a calm yet assertive tone.

"Yes, of course." Thor rushed out of the room with the rest reluctantly following his lead. Tony and Bruce look at each other clearly confused but grab chairs none the less. She crosses her legs and leans forward to place the book on the bed. Tony and Bruce sit on either side of her looking at the book with her.

"My world is dead," She says, voice cold. She still hasn't fully processed it yet. Her whole life crumbled around her in a matter of minutes. Her parents, her friends, her mentors all dead because of her parent's mistake. She didn't know if to mourn them or despise them. "It was eaten up by a black hole and my parents believe it'll come here as well."

"How did you come here?" Bruce asked scanning over the research in front of him.

"My parents created a device that allowed them to tear holes into other universes which is actually the reason they died but they used it one last time to put me here and prevent further destruction." Tony and Bruce look at her, unsure of what to do next. She sighs as she turns and looks over the pages of her parent's work.

"Why don't we discuss this later. We'll let you rest and process everything." Bruce suggests after a heavy blanket of silence falls over them. She nods wordlessly as she runs her finger along her parent's scribbling and doodles. She draws up her knees to her chest then looks up at the two men with a charming smile. Tony gives her a smile in return before he and Bruce exit the room. Bruce tells him he's going to make sure the tear that was opened to let her in was closed and nothing followed her. Tony begins walking the other. The girl in the room is now left frustrated and hurt.

"Boha vyjebaneho!" She screams, shaking the walls around her and causing the widow to crack. The wind let in through the cracks calm her slightly as it drys her tears like they used to back home. Just the memory causes her to break down again.

-

Natasha follows closely behind Thor. His pace is rushed and was clearly impacted from visiting the girl. Clint looks at Natasha and wordlessly understands what she's thinking and they begin following Thor back to the common area. Once he's back he plants himself on the couch, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. 

"Thor, what's wrong buddy?" Clint asks, clapping him on the back as he take a spot next to Thor.

"She shouldn't exist. " He says in disbelief.

"How so?" Natasha asks as she gracefully sinks into the couch on the other side of Thor.

"The flaming hair."

"Maybe she's a mutant." Clint supplies. Thor shakes his head without looking at the two. 

"I heard, while traveling the nine realms, of another world where the myths and legends of our world are their reality. Loki spoke of this when he was imprisoned on Asgard. I've heard of a new species of nymphs who have flaming hair and tempers only tamed by offerings. They branched off of the Slavic Wilas but this new species has become stronger. When Loki came back one had managed to follow him and scavenged our realm."

"Is that why you gave her my Sno Balls?" Clint pouted and sunk back into the couch.

"We've fought off an alien invasion. I think we can handle a spoiled nymph." Natasha sat back crossing her arms, the threat had been overestimated, she thought to herself.

"She is far stronger because where she comes from magic is pure and unfiltered from years of use. Their reality is pure and utter power that comes from nature and beings." Thor explain with horror evident on his face.

That was the first time Natasha had seen the god of thunder tense with fear. The fire hair had been minor but she can't help but wonder what would have happened if Thor hadn't connected the dots and offered the round cakes. Thor excuses himself and promises to return to Midgard once he had answers leaving her and Clint to contemplate the situation at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boha vyjebaneho = Fucking God (Slovak)
> 
> translation may not be accurate


End file.
